5_eggs_are_just_herefandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing: the animated show
Animal Crossing: the animated show (also known as "Animal Crossing: Welcome to the Village" in the UK) was a Canadian-American children's television series created by Michael Igafo-Te'o and Lilly Wilson. It's based on the best-selling Nintendo game. The pilot debuted on November 5, 2005 and the series debuted on May 28, 2008, replacing Stickin' Around. Characters Main characters Joseph Joseph (called "Joey" by Ricky) is the main character in the series alongside Maybelle and Ricky. He is the leader of his group. His personality is jock. Maybelle Maybelle was the 2nd main character in the series gand the only female main character in this. She has a love interest on Joseph. Her personality is peppy. Ricky Ricky (called as an "idiot" by Joseph) is the 3rd main character of the series. He sometimes pulls pranks on jock and peppy villagers. His personality is lazy. Recurring characters Tangy Tangy is a peppy cat villager. She is Maybelle's best friend. She loves cheerleading and jumproping. Pelly Pelly is a pelican who works at the town hall. Ricky seems to have a love interest to her. Teddy Teddy is a jock bear villager. He is good friends with Maybelle and Joseph. Cesar Cesar is a cranky gorilla villager. He seems to be friends with 2 minor cranky villagers, Camofrog and Fang. Champ Champ is a jock monkey villager. He seems to be friends with Teddy and Tangy, 2 recurring villagers. Minor characters * Dotty (nicknamed "Floppy" in the series) - a peppy rabbit who hangs out at The Roost alongside Antonio, a jock anteater who is also a minor character. * Tom Nook - a raccoon who works at Nookingtons, a place where Joseph, Maybelle, Ricky, and sometimes Tangy hang out. *'Brewster' - a pigeon who works at The Roost. *'Mable' and Sable - 2 hedgehogs that work at the Able Sisters. *'Gracie' - a giraffe who works at GracieGrace. Cesar seems to have in love with her. *'Phyllis' - a pelican who was Pelly's older sister. *'Bettina' - a normal mouse who appears in the city (as shown in one episode). *'Cube' - a lazy penguin who appears in the city (as shown in one episode). *'Timmy' and Tommy - two raccoons who are twins who work at the Nookingtons 2nd floor. *'Labelle' - a hedgehog who works at GracieGrace. *'Spikes' - a hedgehog who works at GracieGrace. He is exclusive to the show. *'Kapp'n' - a turtle who is the bus driver. He takes Joseph, Maybelle, and Ricky to Animal Crossing (as shown in the first episode). *'Tortimer' - a tortoise who is the mayor of Animal Crossing. *'Mr. Resetti' - a mole who works at the Reset Surveillance Center. *'Don Resetti' - a mole who works at the Reset Surveillance Center. *'Gilda Resetti' - a mole who works at the Reset Surveillance Center. She is Mr. and Mrs. Resetti's 6-year old daughter. She is exclusive to the show. *'Blathers' - a owl who works at the museum. *'Celeste' - a owl who works at the museum. She is Blathers's sister. *'Pete' - a pellican who delivers mail to the villagers. Him and Ricky fight over the love of Pelly. *'Joan' - a boar who works at an turnip stand. She seems to love turnips. *'Wendell' - a walrus who works at an art stand. *'Nat' - a chameleon who works at an bug stand. *'Chloe' - a chameleon who is Nat's daughter. She is exclusive to the show. *'Davy' - a seal who works at an gyroid stand. He is exclusive to the show. *'Zipper T. Bunny' - a unknown person in a rabbit costume who works at an egg stand. *'Chip' - a beaver who works at a fish stand. His stand also works to have food and supplies to a pet goldfish. *'Pascal' - a otter who works at a water stand. *'Saharah' - a camel who works at a carpet stand. Her voice in the show is more feminine compared to her voice in the games. *'Kit' (nicknamed Munk in the series) - a jock squirrel who was in the festival. Despite he never appeared on City Folk. *'Kitt' - a normal kangaroo who was in the festival (as seen in one episode). *'Grizzly' - a cranky bear who hangs out on The Roost. *'Axel' - a jock elephant who was seen in the city (as seen in one episode). Mentioned/never-seen characters * Ursala - a snooty bear who was mentioned by Katrina. * Dozer - a lazy bear who was mentioned by Katrina. Episodes List of Animal Crossing episodes